


Howl At The Moon With Me

by Mrs_Doitsu



Series: The Adventures of Gilgy and Arty [5]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arthuria is still King, F/M, Halloween!AU, No Plot/Plotless, This is very not plotty, Vampire!Gilgamesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Doitsu/pseuds/Mrs_Doitsu
Summary: Vampire AU where Arthuria is still a King in her time, and Gil is just a wandering vampire.





	

She knew wandering about after dark would only entice the creature.

_Run._

She also knew that running would further entice it. Her heartbeat in her ears was deafening. Her breathing bounced off of the passing trees as she stumbled through dead leaves. It could hear it. He knew she was there.

 _Faster_.

Without looking, she could feel his gaze on her back, feel his dark, overwhelming presence encompassing her completely. She could feel his thirst, an overpowering hunger for her. An unquenchable thirst for everything that was her.

_Can you feel me?_

Why did she run? She was not foolish enough to believe she could outrun him. Her reasons for teasing the creature were a mystery even to herself. An eerie laugh echoed around her. The sound was full of sadistic intent, and haughtiness. Her pupils struggled to see what was in front of her, the moonlight hidden behind thin cloud cover.

 _Don't look_.

Maybe she secretly craved to submit and be taken away. Away from her responsibilities, her duties, her promises. Maybe that was her own desires clouding her judgement and convincing her into the current situation.

_Running from me._

Or was she running toward him? What _was_ she doing?

Her internal monologue was suddenly stopped, tripping over an obstacle she did not see, causing her to fall.

A tangle of arms and legs fell into the uneven ground of the forest floor, a gentle, startled cry leaving her lips. Her chest heaved as she lay on the ground, a dark figure distantly walking toward her.

_Lay back._

Her first reaction was to scramble up and away, but she was not foolish. It was pointless. She was creating a game for this nightmarish creature. The figure continued to walk towards her, the only indication of it being a humanoid creature were the glowing red irises in its face.

_Hear me._

A voice spoke, soft as velvet and as regal as a king.

"Arthuria..."

She was startled at her name spoken in such a tone. She used a nearby tree to climb herself to her feet, her eyes not leaving the glowing red. The woman panted still as the figure neared. She knew those eyes. A part of her sensed a familiarity about them. And as she stared deeper into those red irises, she felt more calm.

_Love me._

Her breathing slowed as the man crunched through the dead leaves of autumn, the moonlight finally shinning through an open patch of sky. And he was revealed to her.

A beautiful man with flawless skin, lean and fit, dressed in nothing with dress pants that were dark as the night. His chest bare from clothing, but not from scars of battle, and strange glowing red crests. They pulsed with a soft glow, a rhythm that matched his eyes. His hair looked soft to the touch, curling around his head to create a blonde halo that flitted and moved with a silent wind.

His eyes did not leave her, and Arthuria found herself helpless to his entrancing stare. The creature stopped in front of her, it's breath fanning her face as she looked up at him.

"Hello... Little King. Were you looking for me?" His haughty tone, would have irritated her if she had been in her right mind. But she just gaped at him, then shook her head.

He chuckled deeply, the sound almost caressing the woman. He leaned forward, trapping her in between his strong arms, to which Arthuria knew there was no escape. His hands rested against the tree as he looked her over, tapping a finger against the rough bark her back rested against.

"Did you think you could outrun me?" The creatures tone sounded like mockery, but also amusement, as if he was stating a fact. The woman blinked.

"... I... No, I did not."

"Then please, Little King," The man leaned even closer, his nose almost touching her cheek, his mouth so close to her own.

"Explain to me why you were running." His voice was barely above a whisper, and Arthuria could swear she felt every syllable against her lips.

"I was simply exercising." Arthuria closed her eyes, finding it difficult to concentrate when he was this close and still maintaining eye contact. He smelled of roses and smokey firewood, a smell that Arthuria knew all too well.

"Oh? You were not trying to entice a evil _vampire_ into capturing you?" She felt a cold, long finger trail down her throat, which was craned from looking into his eyes. She swallowed, the appendage not moving.

"Hm? I believe you are not being entirely truthful, little knight." Her eyes snapped open as a fire lit in them.

"How so?" She challenged, meeting his gaze once more, now unaffected. Arthuria was loosing her timid nature around the creature, and she deduced that it had no intentions of harming her just yet.

He smirked, a pointed canine tooth poking out from his lips as he grinned.

"Your intention was to not catch my attention." He stepped back, turning his back to her, her eyes following and finding that the mysterious markings on his skin continued on his back and tucked neatly into his pants.

"I feel as if my presence here has been a waste of time. How unfortunate." He took a few steps away.

_Do you desire me too?_

"Wait."

He stopped but did not turn around.

She faltered, her right hand weakly reaching back towards him. She wanted this? Didn't she?

He turned to look at her, eyes aflame.

"Don't tell me. You are a woman who wants to be taken away into a fantasy." He turned to look at her, a cruel knowing smile on his lips.

"Away from all your responsibilities and hardships." He chuckled as her eyes hardened.

"Oh, but this is where you interest me, woman. You are so conflicted. Internally you crave to uphold your honour and word! Rather than running away, which you also equally crave." He strut closer, toying with Arthuria as she mentally scrambled for a rebuttal.

"You wish to run. But also to stay." He tilted his head, an expression of mock concern adorning his features.

"How," She suddenly found herself staring at the man's chest, and a cold hand, tilting her head back.

"Intriguing." She was once again staring into his eyes, swept away and calm once more. It was a spell!

The woman closed her eyes, feeling her own emotions return once again. She struggled for words as he simply lie in wait for a response.

"What... What is it that you want from me, creature?"

The man hummed and she squeaked timidly as the man pressed his cold, hard body against hers. He chuckled once again, and she felt the vibrations in her chest.

"A better question would be; what do you desire from me, little knight?"

Arthuria opened her mouth, but it simply hung open as no words formed. What was it that she wanted? The man had described her feelings almost exactly! Did he know? She finally spoke, licking her lips, eyes still closed.

"I am not sure... Of what I want."

The man scoffed.

"Then I suppose I will have to decide for you."

The man grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her head back so her neck was exposed even more so than it already was. Her eyes snapped open and a cry of pain and alarm sputtered from her lips in surprise. The man was running his nose along her throat, inhaling. Was he about to bite her?!

"W... Wait-"

"I only listen to that phrase once in a day." He interrupted her, looking up at her with amused eyes, his cold lips moving against her skin.

"And you've used that one time up, Arthuria. Prepare yourself."

With that, he bore his teeth once more and dug them into the soft flesh of her neck, a strangled pained gasp coming from her lips.

Arthuria closed her eyes, refusing to cry out in pain as the man pressed his teeth in further, and sucked, simultaneously. There was a dull burning sensation as he fed on her blood, that spread from her neck, slowly creeping into the other parts of her body. It was not agonizing, but it definitely made the experience more uncomfortable.

She felt his fangs and lips leave her neck, looking at her with lidded eyes and a bloodied mouth. He licked his lips for the excess drops, not wanting to spare any. Arthuria's hand reached to touch her now burning wound as the night air bit at it, but the creature pinned her wrist to the tree.

"I'm not finished yet."

Arthuria looked at the man in horror as purposefully bit his own cheek, cringing in discomfort. He leaned towards her neck again and she felt a languid lap of his cool tongue against her warm, weeping skin.

"You intend to turn me-!" The creature smoothly interrupted her.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong." He grumbled against her neck to himself as he continued to lick.

"You're quite chatty. That could be annoying..."

Arthuria grimaced as the pain ebbed away to almost nonexistent, to which the vampire pulled away to inspect her neck. He decided to explain her current situation as he inspected her.

"If I 'intended to turn you' I would have made you ingest my blood. I simply introduced a small amount to your blood stream. To mark you as mine." He met her gaze as she looked at him questioningly.

"But there is still something missing..." He grinned and latched again to her neck, placing hot, sucking kisses to the mark and collar bone, and Arthuria was vaguely aware of that fact that her wound was now closed. Arthuria gave a high pitched grunt as he swirled his tongue against a particular spot, then proceeded to suck at it. But not breaking the skin like she expected.

He then pulled away and gently poked the spot, which was unexpectedly tender.

"There."

He finally stepped away, and Arthuria's hand jerked up to feel the side of her neck. Her small fingers met smooth, unscathed flesh. Her skin was perhaps even softer than before? Her hand fell to find the other mark the creature left.

"You have proven to be of interest to me. You are now bound to me for eternity, you will not age, and will not die until I do. Your skin will become softer and your hair will shine brighter the more I feed on you. Most woman-"

The woman King spoke with a strained anger.

"I am already immortal. The magical abilities of my sheath Avalon keep me young. And physical attributes have little to no meaning to me."

The vampire looked at the green eyed woman, puzzled.

"... My name is Gilgamesh."

The woman scoffed.

"Naming yourself after an old ruler? How conceited."

The vampire frowned. Arthuria could feel a connection between them, growing stronger with every beat of her heart. And against all of her instincts, she could feel her body craving. For what, she was not exactly sure. The man spoke in a low tone that sparked something in the woman's chest. Her hand flew to it in alarm.

"Well... This might become a _very_ long eternity for me..."

Arthuria gulped as her cheeks burned

It was going to be long _indeed_.


End file.
